disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Fitzpatrick
Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, more commonly known as Maddie, is a character in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, played by Ashley Tisdale. Maddie is the candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, as well as a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and counselor for her. Origin Maddie is the teenage candy counter girl at The Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager of the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, at a counselor for her school's summer camp program. Story ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Maddie began working at the Tipton to gain money for her family. She is fairly smart, and works at the candy counter. She works through several jobs, including as a cashier and a daycare sitter. After a while, London begins to go to Catholic school with her. The Suite Life on Deck Maddie saves up her tips, babysitting money, and change behind the couch, and bought a bus ticket. London then paid for Maddie to come aboard the S.S Tipton, where she then was "engaged" to the 7-year-old Prince Jeffy, but was won in a joust by Zack in the episode "Maddie on Deck". This is her last ''Suite Life appearance. Personality Though Maddie is described as being from a poor family, she is still very nice, though sarcastic at times, and has times where she gets irritable. She seems to care about others and she is extremely hard-working. As a student Maddie was a student in Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, with Corrie & Mary-Margaret, since she told in Forever Plaid, she ever was a "Perfect Student", but when London & she go to detention, she breaks her perfection. Later, she entered Cheevers High School, with Zack, Cody, London and Nia. As an employee Since she was 15, Maddie was the Tipton's Candy Girl, because her family was poor. She lives very near the Tipton, & she has double-turn hour when her parents need a travel for many specials days (a.k.a. Anniversary, Birthdays, etc.) In the Tipton, she also works in the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, in Day Care, she escaped of the kids because her brother was playing with her grandma. Also, in Nugget Of History, she also is an employee in the Cluck Bucket, as she, she starts as "Hilary Chicken", but later she was a cook. In the summer, she was a counselor in Camp Heaven on Earth (in Summer of Our Discontent), for the school, and she re-met with Holly (the conning girl of Have a Nice Trip), and Jasmine, Amy, and Leah (a girl who needs to go to anger management, a stealer and a liar, and a quiet but aggressive girl). Intelligence She is very smart, and was a perfect student of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. She is also shown to be smarter than London. However, London beats her in chess in Smart & Smarterer. Abilities Singing and Dance She is a great singer, as it was shown in Commercial Breaks, when she sings Shoo-Bop-Bop (with Zack). Also in Season 1, she was the singer of Lance's band Waterworks in Band in Boston. Later, she danced & sung great in Lip Synchin' in the Rain, when in her audition she sings Bop to the Top, but at final, London was the star, and Maddie the voice. But in the end, Zack helps her to enter in the show, and she sings "Bop to the Top" with London. Health and Fitness She wasn't doing too well in Physical Education, and London helped her in Dad's Back. Later, in Health & Fitness, she thinks she's very thin, and she starts to eat more to gain weight. Appearance She mostly wears her Tipton Uniform, because she works at the Tipton Hotel. Also she said her family told her she looks exactly the same as "Sharpay" of "High School Musical" (a character whom Ashley Tisdale also portrayed). Also, in the High School Musical Show in her school, she said she is similar to Ashley Tisdale. Relationships Family *'Liam Fitzpatrick' - Liam is Maddie's younger brother. He makes his first and only appearance in Not So Suite 16. In that episode, he taunts Maddie because he has to get braces which prevent her sweet sixteen party at a fancy restaurant. Many people do not like him, such as Maddie, Marilyn (his own grandmother), Zack, and Carey, who can see why Maddie describes him as a 'booger'. *'Genevieve Fitzpatrick' - Maddie's older sister. She is married, as mentioned in the episode Poor Little Rich Girl, where Mr. Moseby speaks of Maddie's own room when he replicates a dance and song that Maddie once sung that goes like, "My sister got a groom, I got my own room, WHAT!". *'Other 10 siblings' - In Foiled Again, as she told London she counted her other siblings. In Maddie On Deck, she said she and her 12 siblings went to "Big Canyon". *'Margie Fitzpatrick' - (Voiced by Mary Kate McGeehan) Maddie's mother whose voice is heard (and arm seen through a window) in the episodes Not So Suite 16, and Poor Little Rich Girl. In her first appearance she choose to get Liams teeth fixed over paying for Maddies sweet sixteen. *'Irving Fitzpatrick' - (Voiced by Ernie Lively) Maddie's father. He is never seen in the series, but Maddie mentions that the ties she wears as part of her uniform are actually his. He and Margie are often heard arguing on-screen very loudly. It was mentioned in Not So Suite 16 that he, like his son, didn't have straight teeth. *'Granny Fitzpatrick' - Maddie's grandmother who lives with her. She loves to limbo. She is mentioned only in Poor Little Rich Girl and Daycare. *'Marilyn Fitzpatrick' - (Played by Kathryn Joosten) She is Maddie's grandmother, who is a resident of Oregon. She flew all the way to Boston, just for Maddie's sweet sixteen party. She is also probably the favorite relative of Maddie. Friends *'London Tipton' - Maddie's wealthy best friend, who often refers to Maddie as poor. They always stay best friends, although they sometimes get annoyed with each other. *'Corrie' - Maddie's clueless friend at school. *'Mary-Margaret' - Maddie's smart friend from school *'Nia Moseby' - Another candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel. *'Cody Martin' - Maddie's friend at the Tipton Hotel. Cody does not have a crush on Maddie like Zack does. Cody and Maddie are both intelligent. *'Carey Martin' - Maddie's friend at the Tipton Hotel. They often are seen talking. They bond well and are good friends. Romantic interests *'Zack Martin' - Zack, (Dylan Sprouse) has a crush on Maddie, and in one episode, Maddie admitted that she would date him if he was her age. Since then, the crush has been sometimes mentioned. She kisses him in Maddie On Deck. However this crush is assumed to have ended since Zack has admitted to falling in love with Maya Bennett and is dating her. *'Lance Fishman' - Maddie and Lance briefly dated toward the beginning of the show, but she dumped him because of his strange obsession with water and fish. *Chuck had a date with Maddie on the episode Rumors but dumped her when he heard the rumor that London spread saying her and Lance were back together. *'Jason Harrington - '''a blonde rich boy who is seen in the episode ''Maddie Checks In. Jason who liked Maddie also thought she was rich. They had a lot in common like recycling, protesting against the same thing, charity work, saving trees and lots of other things. Zack and Cody helped Maddie pretend that she was rich so that Jason would like her. *'Trevor' - (Zac Efron) falls for London at first, but later in the episode he ends up kissing Maddie. *'Jeffrey' - (Drew Seeley) His grandfather's phone was found by Maddie in Romancing the Phone and Maddie knew that David, who owned the phone was her soul mate. Maddie imagines the owner of the phone as a tall handsome boy, but founds out he is old. She is surprised to learn she has a lot in common with the man. David then introduces Maddie to Jeffrey, who is identical to the Boy in Maddie's daydreams. *'Diego' - London's fencing teacher. Both London and Maddie like him and they agree that neither one of them will date him. However, both girls ended up breaking this promise and they find out that he has another girlfriend. Non-Appearences Maddie was absent for twelve episodes in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in Season 2 and Season 3. Season 2: *Loosely Ballroom Season 3: *Summer of Our Discontent *Baggage *Sleepover Suite *The Arwin That Came to Dinner *First Day of High School *Of Clocks and Contracts *Arwinstein *Orchestra *A Tale of Two Houses *Tiptonline *Benchwarmers Trivia *In the episode where the cast performs High School Musical, Maddie claims that people say she looks just like Sharpay. This is an allusion to Sharpay's actress being Ashley Tisdale in the real movies. *In the same episode, Maddie even said that she looks like Ashley Tisdale, also an allusion to Tisdale being Maddie's portrayer. *Maddie didn't appear in a majority of Season 3 because Ashley Tisdale was filming High School Musical 2. In the series, the reason for her absence is shown as Maddie being at Camp Heaven on Earth, and later in Antarctica to save the penguins. *Maddie was one of two characters (the other being Carey Martin) who didn't return as a series regular to ''The Suite Life on Deck''. *Debby Ryan as Bailey replaced Ashley Tisdale as being the second female star in The Suite Life on Deck. *Maddie is Zack's main love interest in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. *Maddie was mentioned by London during the ''Suite Life on Deck ''episode "Sea Monster Mash" when she said that Maddie normally did London's school work. *Maddie and the Fitzpatrick family live next to Fenway Park, as shown in the episode "Poor Little Rich Girl," and not only knows the concession employees personally, but has received food from them. Gallery Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Females Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Hannah Montana characters Category:Protagonists